


Blood and Needlework

by Legorandia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Fanart, M/M, skin sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible lads doing terrible things to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Needlework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanglelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanglelore/gifts).



> Makaras doing terrible things to each other is one of my favorite things, so I absolutely had to go with that prompt. :D 
> 
> (Kurloz isn't controlling him - they're communicating through the chucklevoodoos.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](http://legorandia.tumblr.com/post/85501220365/nsfw-click-here-for-full-view-or-here-to-see-it)


End file.
